One consistent trend in mobile computing space is the use of a variety of wireless communication protocols in data transfer. Wireless data transfer through the Internet includes using various communication protocols such as general packet radio service (GPRS), evolution-data optimized (EVDO), etc. Alternatively, the use of other communication protocols such as Bluetooth® (registered trademark of BLUETOOTH SIG, INC. in the United States, other countries, or both), Wi-Fi Direct® and other related protocols are gaining popularity.
Use of the Internet involves a cost, as compared to alternative communication protocols such as Bluetooth®, near field communication (NFC), Wi-Fi Direct® and the like. At times, due to cost concerns, a user may not want to send a large data file (for example, a movie file) from his or her mobile device to a recipient mobile device over the Internet, but may want to instead utilize an alternative wireless communication protocol such as Bluetooth®, NFC, Wi-Fi Direct®, etc. However, there may be practical difficulties in transferring data through this approach. For example, the transmission range of the Bluetooth® communication protocol is approximately 3-300 feet, and therefore, if the recipient is beyond this range, file transfer may not be possible. Additionally, there is the issue of having heterogeneous communication interfaces. If the recipient mobile device does not have a Bluetooth® communication protocol on his or her mobile device, the above approach does not work.